


Looking from afar

by orphan_account



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Gen, M/M, Pining, Pre throne of glass, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Chaol wanted more than friendship with Dorian and the one time he got what he wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this after noticing a certain lack of Chaorian fics! Hopefully this won't disappoint!

I- It was at a ball, when Chaol first started coming to some realisations about his friend. They were only about 13 at the time and Dorian was dancing with the daughter of another royal family. The young boy watched the two, slightly jealously, as they spun around and around in circles, smiles lighting up their faces. He wished that he could make Dorian smile like that, that he was in the place of that stupid little girl. That he was the one that Dorian was looking at with such pure adoration in his eyes. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, he never cried, why was this affecting him so much. If only he knew why. A few years later he finally got his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it! I actually stuck to my update schedule. I'm off to a good start!

II- When he finally figured out what this strange feeling was, he was a bit older- 16 to be precise. In the three years that had passed from that evening, the strange jealousy had happened a few more times, but he had always dismissed it as simply being overprotective of his friend, and not wanting him to get his heart broken by some selfish b*tch. The prince had been with his current girlfriend, Helena, for over eight months now. He had only had short flings in the past, but this was getting serious. He saw the way they acted around each other and wished that Dorian could be like that with him. But it was too late. He had someone else, and he just waited, mean spiritedly waiting for them to break up, so that he might have a chance once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be out by Friday, reviews and kudos make a certain little author very happy indeed ^_^;;


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late! Hopefully it's good enough to make up for that! XD

III- When Dorian broke up with Helena, it was a year later, when Chaol was now 17. The two had dated for almost two years, so it was a pretty big thing for them to be over. According to Dorian's account of their argument, she had been the one to break up with him, after telling him that she had been cheating on him the whole time and didn't really care much for him at all. Chaol had been in his room, finally getting ready for bed after a long and tiring day of training, when Dorian burst through the door without knocking. Dorian always knocked. If Chaol was being completely honest here, Dorian looked a complete and utter mess. His face was red, streaked with tears and he looked utterly distraught.   
'What is it Dorian?' He demanded, furious with whoever did this to his friend. 'Who did this to you?'  
'H-Helena,' he sputtered out between tears, and now Chaol realised, we wasn't just distraught, he was heartbroken.   
'She-,' he took a deep breath, sniffing slightly and dabbing at his tears. 'She never loved me.' He blurted out. Tears once again, rolling slowly down his cheeks. 'She was cheating on me the whole time. THE WHOLE TIME!' He was shouting now, his anger and rage altering the demeanour of the usually calm and collected prince.   
A tear reached the bottom of his face, and as if he was in a trance, or under some sort of spell, Chaol reached out a hand and wiped the tear away. Dorian was staring now, confused. Chaol was frozen, he didn't know what had come across him, why he was leaning closer. So he did the only thing he knew how to, and ran. Away from Dorian and away from the bitter satisfaction that Helena was gone for good.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've got two chapters for you today!

IV- It was about 3 months after Dorian broke up with Helena that people stared coming to their own conclusions about the two boys. Dorian had not yet taken another lover, and word was spreading like wildfire about the kingdom. Of course it didn't help that Dorian spent a lot of time with Chaol, now that he had no lover to keep him occupied. Naturally the rumours that started were to be expected, but Chaol was rather shocked at just how many peohple had the nerve to come up to him and Dorian and outright ask if they were together in a relationship. This only made Chaol more and more depressed, knowing how badly he wished that a stupid little rumour would come true. He knew Dorian didn't like him, he had told Chaol many a time in conversation that he was definitely straight (and no, he was not sleeping with Aedion, no matter what the other claimed). Why did Chaol always want what he could not have? He pondered that very idea late at night, lying sleepless on his bedcovers. Why did he have to fall for Dorian of all of people.


	5. Chapter Five

V- It was a few years later when Chaol was once again, seething with jealousy at some girl. He thought he was used to it by now. Dorian had flings with random pretty girls and Chaol watched on, knowing with satisfaction that it would probably just be a one night stand. That was the way it worked, Dorian didn't do relationships so Chaol didn't do jealousy. Until Celeana. She was the kings champion for wyrd's sake. She worked for him, so why did he look at her in such a way? He looked at her like he had never seen him look at anyone else before, he looked at her like she was the only thing he could see. That everything was just a dark sky, and Celeana was a brightly shining star. He couldn't decide whether he wanted them to be together or not. He truly did want Dorian to be happy, and perhaps Celeana would make him happy, but deep inside he knew that he could never accept it. He wanted to make Dorian happy, to be what Dorian needed. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. So he put his head down and got back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one last chapter now, I've already written it, but it's not quite final yet. Should be out sometime next week- please remember that comments and kudos encourage me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

+I Dorian stood watching Celeana spin around the dance floor with Chaol, like they were the only people left in the world. He knew he shouldn't be watching, that it was a moment for those two alone, but he couldn't help to gaze at the couple. Transfixed. He told himself it was Celeana, that she was who he was unable to tear his eyes away from, but he knew it was not. He couldn't be in love with Chaol. He just couldn't. He'd tried so hard over the years, been with so many girls. He'd been convinced that it had just been a phase, that one day he'd have a beautiful wife and 7 kids or some sh*t like that. But that wasn't going to happen. He would be stuck, watching the one he truly loved, be happy with someone else until the end, when his time was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Sorry for the wait... Please comment, I love getting feedback and constructive criticism! XD

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, virtual cookies for all those who leave kudos or review! Chapter two should be out by Wednesday :) (or sooner if I remember! O.o)


End file.
